I saw mommy kissing santa claus
by myblackkitten
Summary: Oooh i saw mommy kissing santa claus and i am going to tell my daddy." a cute little oneshot about Peggy and Jason's daughter Gabriella


Me, Jaxon, and Michaela snuggled under a blanket drinking hot chocolate. We were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace listening to my daddy tell us a story. Finally we were shooed off to bed. Jaxon was the first to get up, then Michaela and finally me.

"Daddy?" I asked and he looked down at me "Yes baby?"

"When is santa coming?"

"When all the good little girls and boys go to sleep."

"So does that mean jaxon doesn't have to go to bed?"

"Jaxon is a good boy. Now go to bed so santa can leave you lots and lots of presents."

"Okay daddy." I said and ran up the stairs after michaela. We went into our room that we shared, Yes I had to share my room with a icky boy, and Jaxon got into bed. "Jax what does santa look like?" I asked and he said. "What does it matter santa's not real anyway."

"He is too real"

"Is not."

"Is too" I yelled.

"Is not."

"Is too." I yelled and tears came running down my face. I wiped it with the back of my fist and ran downstairs. Mommy and daddy were hugging. They were about to kiss but I scooted in between them. "Daddy" I said and he picked me up. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "Jaxon sa-sa-said that sa-sa-santa is not real. He's real r-r-right daddy.?" I sniffled out and he kissed me on my forehead." Yes. Baby he is real." He is real I can't believe it. Some one knocked on the door and mommy went to open it. There stood my auntie Caitlyn, uncle Nate, uncle Shane, and Auntie Mitchie. They had brought my cousins Shania, and Cayne. They ran in and my mom laughed. Jaxon and Michaela ran down stairs and Shania said. "Guess what? We are spending the night here." we all cheered until I thought about it. "You can't. You can't. You can't" everyone looked at me "Why can't they Gabriella Olivia Brown?" My mommy asked me using my full name. She only did that when I was about to get in trouble. "Be-be-because santa won't be able to give them their gifts if they are over here. He won't know where they are." everyone chuckled and jaxon said "you don't need to worry about that because santa isn't real." Everyone looked at him and tears filled me and Michaela's eyes. 'See daddy jaxon said he ain't real." My daddy gave him a real square look like he better shut his mouth and said, "Don't listen to him santa is real. And he will find them because santa know's everything and bad little boys like jaxon won't get anything if they don't shut their mouth and be nice. Isn't that right Peggy?" Mommy nodded .I laughed and pointed at jaxon sticking my tongue out at him. Daddy gave a stern look before laughing and I chuckled with him. He patted my back and said, "Now go to bed so santa will come." We all nodded and ran upstairs. My cousins went to the drawer and pulled out the night clothes they had over here. Shania and Cayne changed and we got into the bed. Us girls shared a bed and the icky boys laid in one. Mommy and daddy came in and kissed our cheeks as well as my aunties and uncles. Finally they left and turned out the light

After 20 minutes of lying in the dark I asked "Is anyone awake?" I sat up and I heard a rousing chorus of yes' I poked shania and she looked up at me. "Are you awake Shania?"

"Well if I am looking at you I must be awake."

I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "You think santa came yet?" everyone quieted and michaela said, "Well daddy said that santa will come when we are asleep and santa knows everything." I nodded thoughtfully and said "Good point then we better go to sleep so he can come." I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke up 2 hours later and walked outside of my door. "Is everyone asleep?' I heard someone whisper and I heard my mommy say. "Yeah the coast is clear." I walked to the staircase and looked down into the livingroom. "Mmm santa" my mommy said as she kissed santa. I gasped and my mommy looked up. "Did you here that? Let me go check on the kids then I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long." I ran back to my room and hopped into the bed just seconds before my mommy came to check on me. I heard santa come stand beside her and she said, "they are sleep let's go." they walked downstairs and I sat up. I tried to wake up the girls but they wouldn't. I laid down again waiting for the morning to come thinking that mommy wasn't such a good girl.

I woke up early in the morning as all the kids ran downstairs. I walked real slow. All my Christmas spirit was gone. Daddy picked me up and put me next to the Christmas tree with mommy. I looked at her real sly and my daddy said, "what's the matter gabby?"

"I saw mommy kissing santa clause last night." everyone laughed and I looked at them like it wasn't funny. "Honey you probably was dreaming." mommy said but I know what I saw. I nodded and went along with daddy said. I opened my presents and played with them as mommy and daddy slipped away to the kitchen. I followed them and peeked around the kitchen. "I thought she was asleep." I heard mommy whisper and daddy said "I know I did to." mommy smiled and kissed daddy before saying, "I guess next year we just have to be more careful right santa." daddy chuckled and said. "Right." I was right. Mommy was kissing santa clause. But santa was daddy. I was the luckiest girl on the world because santa was my daddy. I smiled and snuck around the corner. Back to my presents

**please review. I hope this was good. Happy holidays. Screw that it's merry Christmas. I'm just playing merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight. Look I'm santa too. I'm just playing.**


End file.
